A large part of photography is lighting. The lighting can be natural, or man-made, or a combination of the two. The right lighting can assist considerably in turning a regular photograph into a great photograph.
Some photographers use off-camera lighting to assist in their photography. Off-camera lighting is man-made lighting that is not typically physically attached to the camera. Instead, the camera and the lighting are connected to one another such as through wired or wireless devices.
Usually, compared with other types of lighting, off-camera lighting provides a greater range of lighting at least in terms of color, power, adjustability, flexibility, the number of lights and the types of lights for the photographer.
In some instances, it is desirable to modify the light coming from the off-camera light source. For example, it may be desirable to make the light softer, to deflect the light toward or away from the subject, and/or to color the light, just to name a few. Devices can be attached to the off-camera light source to modify the light in one or more of the examples given.
One example of a light modifier that can be attached to an off-camera light source is a softbox. A softbox diffuses light from a light source to produce softer shadows and provide a gentler light.
The softbox is a structure typically comprised of fabric and a frame or frame members. The frame/frame members may be comprised of materials such as plastic and/or metal. The frame may be made up of individual rods. The rods are located in pockets and/or channels in the fabric to cause the fabric to stretch between the rods and effectively create a tent.
The softbox is mounted to the light with a speed ring. In other words, the speed ring is the interface that connects the softbox with the light. The speed ring is a separate component and it is specific to the light. More particularly, the speed ring must be the same brand as the light or it will not fit on the light. While many speed rings are often available for a light, it requires the photographer to obtain a speed ring for each light the photographer wants to use for each component the photographer wants to attach to the light.
This is a significant disadvantage associated with the prior art. Namely, a photographer must only use one speed ring with one light with one light modifier. Since a photographer often has many different types of lights, it requires the photographer to then purchase, stock and maintain a speed ring for each light for each light modifier. This drives up expense and inventory for the photographer.
Another disadvantage with the prior art designs resides in how the light modifiers attach to the speed rings and lights. The rods of the softbox extend into channels or apertures in the speed ring to selectively secure the softbox to the speed ring. The speed ring also typically has a central aperture for receiving the light therethrough. One or more mechanical devices, such as fasteners, clips and/or couplings may be used to secure the speed ring to the light.
Thus, whenever a photographer wants to use a different light source with a particular softbox, the softbox, speed ring and light source combination must be disassembled and then reassembled. It can be appreciated that this process is undesirably time consuming and inconvenient, particularly during photo shoots.
In view of at least the disadvantages associated with the above-mentioned prior art devices, it would be advantageous to have a speed ring integrally formed with the light that can accept a wide variety of light modifiers.